The Champion of the universe Book 1 in the Omega-Elpis series
by Percyjacksonsonofchaoshimself
Summary: *under editing* Formerly Percy grandson of Voldemort, son of Chaos. Hi, Demigods! Today, are you ready for a new story? I promise this isn't cliché! Yeah, and for old readers: Sorry, but I decided to not do a Percy grandson cliche story, instead, a teacher one.
1. Chapter 1

(Percy P.O.V)  
I was standing on the battlefield. Looking at a broken body. Annabeth. That was the only thing I thought of. Miserably, I covered up my face and sobbed in horror and despair.

Tartarus was laughing in triumph, holding the lifeless bodies of the rest of the seven except for Jason, who had already passed on. He turned to me. "Puny demigod. You really think you could defeat me?"

"Arrgh!" I let out an angry battle cry and charged Tartarus. I slashed at his shoulder with Riptide, he dodged with no difficulty, then he jabbed at my shoulder with the tip of his spear.

The spear lodged itself in my shoulder and while I was momentarily paralyzed in pain, Tartarus raised his hands and made a "come here" gesture to the air and I flew through the air right in front of Tartarus.

He laughed. "I would enjoy torturing you, young hero." And with that, he thrust out with his hands and I slammed into a wall and it crumbled.

(Chiron P.O.V) A/N: not expecting it aren't you?

I watched in utter horror as my favorite student was thrown into a wall and the wall collapsed on him. Tartarus laughed in victory and went to bestow the final blow when an eerie light surrounded Percy and lifted him up from the rubble.

He opened his eyes, which were Void black, and spoke in monotone: "I am Perseus Chaos Jackson, son of Chaos. By the power of the Void, I hereby banish you to the depths of the Void, and may your soul be trapped there forever for the crimes you committed."

Tartarus let out a bloodcurdling scream as his body began to fade away. "Never! I am Tartarus! I will never-" And he was gone.

The light around Percy faded, and he fell down from the air. I caught him mid-drop and carried him to the infirmary. The only thing was, the camp was in rubbles. I stared at the reminders of the camp shell-shocked.

Then the Olympians flashed in and took us to Olympus.

(Poseidon P.O.V A/N: If you have read my other story: Percy Jackson Son of Chaos Book 1, you'd know I'm very fond of using Poseidon's P.O.V while the focus is at Olympus. So... Poseidon P.O.V again!)

We went to camp as fast as we could, hoping we weren't too late and we won't see all the campers lying on the ground dead.

When we got there, it was close to my guess, to my horror. Hundreds of bodies lay on the ground, dead. I recognized that some were from camp Jupiter, some the hunters, and some the campers. Everyone from camp half-blood, camp Jupiter and the hunters lay dead on the ground for the exception of Chiron and Percy.

Chiron was holding Percy in his arms while Percy was unconscious. I walked over, grabbed Chiron's hand and flashed him and Percy to Olympus.

Chiron looked shocked for the whole time. I couldn't blame him. All of the demigods except for Percy, hunters and the twelfth legion were now dead and camp is now utterly destroyed.

After all that, one question swirled in my mind: Where's Tartarus?

I voiced my question.

"I don't know yet, we have to wait for Percy to wake up," Chiron said. "Percy defeated him?" I asked.

"Well, yes..." Chiron said, "but I still don't know the full extent of what happened."

As if on cue, Percy began to stir. "Dad? Chiron? Uncles? What... What's going on!


	2. Chapter 2

Previously:

Chiron looked shocked for the whole time. I couldn't blame him. All of the demigods except for Percy, hunters and the twelfth legion were now dead and camp is utterly destroyed.

After all that, one question swirled in my mind: Where's Tartarus?

I voiced my question.

"I don't know yet, we have to wait for Percy to wake up," Chiron said. "Percy defeated him?" I asked.

"Well, yes..." Chiron said, "but I still don't know the full extent of what happened."

As if on cue, Percy began to stir. "Dad? Chiron? Uncles? What... What's going on!"

Now:

(Poseidon P.O.V)

Chiron looked at him with care in his eyes. I knew that the centaur was like a second father to Percy.

Strangely, I didn't feel one bit of jealousy. He deserved a fatherly figure that actually cares, not a blood-related one that didn't even acknowledge him until he was 12. I shook myself out from my thoughts.

"What do you remember?" I asked him.

"Tartarus... Annabeth dying... not much." He answered.

Chiron looked troubled. "Then what do you..."

Suddenly, a vortex or portal opened in the center of the throne room. A man that radiated power stepped out. He had a staff that had four colors of spheres- Universe black, pure white, Dark red and Purple. He also was wearing something that looked suspiciously like Nike- the company, not the goddess.

"Hello, Olympians. Is Perseus Jackson here?" The man asked.

"What do you want with him?" Zeus-Drama Queen asked.

It's like this word just pops into your mind when you think of Zeus.

Hearth-warmth

Prometheus-eagle

Poseidon-sea

Percy-Savior

Piper-Charmspeak

Battle-bloodshed

Luke-Kronos

Olympus-Gods

Zeus-Drama Queen!

The man's face softened: "I want to borrow Perseus for 5 months. He would be properly trained. I assure you that no harm will go to the boy."

"And if I don't want to come? For all I know you might be a primordial," Percy said.

"Ahh, yes, I am one, you see. I am Chaos, creator of the universe, and I'm your real father, Perseus," The man-Chaos said.

"Father?" Percy seemed downright confused, and so was I.

"Yes. You see, I had to give you away to another God or Primordial, because you were too powerful. I chose Poseidon, knowing that he already was drawn close by your mom. The spell that I put on you to limit your powers to only the sea's wear off at your birthday. Tomorrow is your 18th birthday and is officially when my brothers will start to hunt you down. You'll have quite safe security at my planet. But, I guarantee nothing. Time runs differently on my planet than here. I will send you back when 5 months have passed here. Okay?" Chaos asked.

"Okay," Percy sounded confident.

Zeus had been awestruck that the creator decided to visit us. He asked: "Lord Chaos, can you at least wait a while longer, I would like to offer him my blessing."

The rest of the council all said they would too, including me. I still cared a lot for Percy, even though I'm not his blood father, I would always refer to him as my son.

Chaos nodded. "Absolutely."

Zeus went first. "Perseus, I give you my blessing. You would now be able to summon lightning and control the winds to fly, you can use lightning to travel, and you no longer need to worry about traveling in the air."

Then it was my turn. "Percy, I just want you to know that I have always loved you. I give you my blessing, you would be able to further manipulate water, conjure water out of thin air, use a type of traveling called mist-travel, basically using the water in the air to teleport to other places, and you could space-shift. If you train more with your powers, you could cause big earthquakes too. You are the heir of the sea."

Then Hades spoke up: "First, I would like you to know that the ghost king's title has officially been passed on to you. I give you my blessing, you could conjure skeletons, raise armies of the dead, touch ghosts, send someone that has escaped justice and close to immortal to the underworld, shadow-travel, and control the wealth."

Hera smiled. "I grant you a happy marriage and control over cuckoos."

And then it was Apollo. "I know you sucked at archery, but my blessing should fix that. You would, with a little practice, shoot an arrow perfectly, control light, be immune to light, light-travel, works while in the light, naturally, spread diseases, be able to cure, and even if this is more of a Demeter thing, make plants grow faster, in a saying, bring the summer."

Artemis' turn. "You are one of the rare males that I have ever respected, so you can be with the hunt any time, in the moonlight you could also teleport, you could shoot arrows better when you only had Apollo's blessing, control over childbirth, and you could call on the wild to help you. The animals will serve you as you are now officially a prince of the wild."

Ares. "I have begun to respect your style of fighting-" Now that was priceless, even though Ares' face was red. I bet Aphrodite forced him to do that, "And I give you my blessing. It includes further control of the weapons you use, more stamina, and more strength."

Next, Athena. "I grant you control over owls. You can speak to them and command them. Also, you would be more of a fast-thinker, an analyzer, and I give you Daedalus' laptop and Annabeth's cap. I know Annabeth~" her voice cracked, "Annabeth would have wanted you to have it. You would have more skill in battle. Use the gifts well."

Next was Aphrodite. "I grant you the ability to charmspeak, soulspeak, which is more convincing because it goes around the logic in your brain and goes straight to the soul. You can only soulspeak someone when in their soul they already want to do the thing. For example, when I tried to charmspeak Athena into kissing Poseidon, it didn't have any effect at all. But when I used soulspeak on her~"

"Hey!" Athena shouted.

"I was able to get her to do that. I also grant you control upon doves, total understanding of French and you could speak it perfectly. Also, my scarred animal is the dove, so you have control over doves, mainly, but you could still control ravens, grow lettuce, and all _Romantic_ animals and plants." Aphrodite finished.

Then Hermes: "First, I would like to thank you for helping Luke make the choice to either good or evil, even though he died in the end he died a hero. I would also like to give you my blessing, which includes the ability to stop time for a certain amount, open locks, grant someone safety in traveling, better skills of pranking, of course, skills of thievery, and much more."

Hephaestus spoke up: "I would like to grant you the ability to control fire, better workmanship and much more. You can flame-travel, which would be easier for you after Hestia's blessing. The rest, you'll have to figure that out yourself." …

The rest of the Olympians including Hestia blessed Percy. Hestia adopted Percy as her son.

Chaos nodded at the Olympians and opened a portal. Percy looked back one more time and disappeared through the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously-

Chaos nodded at the Olympians and opened a portal. Percy looked back one more time and disappeared through the portal.

(Author P.O.V)

Well hi guys and girls and you gender-fluid folks out there, sorry A LOT for not updating for so long, but I was busy with school work, so the reward is… Two chappies on a day in this week! I will try my best to update daily, AND if I forgot or didn't have time one day in the week I will update one more on the weekends. Oh, look, Percy's going to planet Chaos. This will be a bit cliché at first but it will get better… especially with the part of the MCGOA fanfic. My ideas are free to use, EXCEPT for the soulspeak part. I got permission to use that from another author, Moonhorse96/ibringChaos (cause Moonhorse96 has been hacked). You can find him on . and BTW, read his books. Especially the champion of hope. He updates daily and writes PERFECTLY.

(third person P.O.V)

Chaos could only feel happiness. Boy, his boy has grown a lot. (See that?) He stepped out of the portal and turned around to find that Percy had stumbled over a quarter of his paperwork. Chaos sighed and with a wave of his hand, he sent them back to their places. Chaos motioned for Percy to sit down. He did.

"So, Percy. Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a primordial. He fell in love with a mortal woman. They had a child, but as soon as he was born his aura of power attracted all sorts of monsters and power-hungry primordials. The man was forced to block his aura, in the process blocking his powers. But one refused to be blocked. Water. So, the man disguised his child as a son of Poseidon. The curse lifts at his 18th birthday. I assume you know who is who now?" Chaos said.

Percy nodded. "I do. I just wonder why my water powers refused to be restrained," Percy asked. Chaos sighed. "It's fate," He said. "But, your ceremony is tomorrow~"

"Ceremony?" Percy asked. "Why, the ceremony of the return of the prince, heir, the new primordial, and the commander of my army." Chaos said.

"New primordial? Heir? Commander? But I'm just, me," Percy said puzzled.

Chaos chuckled. "Who could be more loyal than you? Who could be braver than you, who chose to fall into Tartarus to save someone when you're still a mere demigod? You were the best choice."

"Come, Percy. Meet the Omega force." Chaos told him. Percy nodded and followed him out to the palace.

 **(Be grateful, I almost stopped there)**

As soon as Percy stepped out, his mouth hang open. The palace was magnificent. Holograms of planets swirled around the walls. What really caught Percy's eye was the thrones that stood proudly in the throne room. One was beautiful while as dark as night, one was as light as day, one was- painted with clocks? You get the idea. The only thing strange was that 2 thrones were crumbled into dust.

Chaos led him through the hallway and into a room filled with people. "Percy, meet the Omega force," Chaos said.

Then Chaos went out of the door and the people in the room started bombarding Percy with questions.

Percy was stunned. Luke Castellan, Bianca di Angelo, Zoë Nightshade, Castor Dionysus… The people he watched sacrificing themselves were standing before his very eyes. "Gods, Bianca, I'm so sorry…" Percy trailed off. "Sorry?" Bianca asked, "I am the one that should be sorry. Despite your warnings, I led you into danger. I only corrected my mistake…"

"But, I should have gone there instead. I should have shut him off, not you, Bianca. I can't see any more people risking themselves for me…" Percy said.

"Don't blame yourself, Percy. I made a choice, to correct my mistake." Bianca said.

(For those who like Perianca, unfortunately this is not a Perianca story. Bianca will fall in love with someone from Hogwarts- that's all I'm going to say. For those who hate Perianca- here you go!)

"Ok, Bianca," Percy said, "Luke, Zoë, Castor, Michael, Beckendorf, Silena, Bob, Damasen, Jason… I miss you guys so much."

"Oh, I feel so loved," Lee Fletcher said sarcastically.

"How's Annabeth?" asked Luke. Percy stiffened. Luke noticed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…" Luke said.

"It's okay," Percy said, "She's… dead."

"Who!" Luke shouted. Annabeth was like a sister to him and he cares about her very much.

"Tartarus," I said, looking down. I had failed her. If only I could defeat him earlier…

"-ercy? Percy?" Luke snapped me out of my thoughts. "What?" I asked. "Why are you here?" Luke asked. "I-uh-kind of am the child of Chaos?" I said sheepishly.

Peace out, Isabelle Perianca in da house!


	4. Chapter 4

(Author's P.O.V)

So, before you shout: Author's note! Boring! And skip this, I do have some important news.

So first, I will be updating my story "Adventurous romance" on Wattpad, at least a chapter a day. It is a demigod story co-written by me and my two friends. No, it is not a fanfiction but close. So, if you like constant updates, I recommend you to read that story. It means a lot to me if you comment/review on my stories. If you see the same story on iBooks or other platforms no one is plagiarizing. It is simply my co-writers posting it.

So far, all my stories have much reads but absolutely almost NO reviews. The only ones I got was from my friends when I asked them to read. So, leave reviews!

Second, I also have an account on Wattpad. It is called Isabella82958. I know, cheesy username, but please bear with me.

Thirdly, please support my favorite author Moonhorse96 on . His account has been hacked by his mom (I know. You're wondering why his mom would do that. I think it's probably because of university) and she refuses to give it back, so if you want to read the BEST STORY EVER search up Moonhorse96 on and read the story Percy Jackson, Champion of Hope. It has more than 130 chapters now. If you want to support him, private message ibringChaos, also on . It is Moonhorse's new AC.

Also, feel free to private message me any time you want. I will probably reply within a day (since time problems. I might be sleeping) and I will read through all my comments and reply to them. Please support Moonhorse. He is the best writer on .

My Roblox username is XxFirePheonix_YTxX, yes the misspelled one. So, feel free to send me a friend request, but first tell me your username via reviews or private message. Also, if any of you unfortunate folks struggle with school work and is in 6th grade or below, PM me, I can help. (On today's science test, I totally shared all my answers with my BFF Lily. Z.)

I know that's a lot, so thank you if you bothered to take your time to read this. Shout out to EllieRoseLauren on Wattpad for being the first to vote on my "Adventurous Romance" story, and a shout out to Hades_Slytherin also on Wattpad for being the first of my follower with the exception with my friends. So, that's about it. Enjoy your weekend! (I know. Time differences might make you not on a weekend. So, Yeah.) Peace out, Isabelle Perianca in da house!


End file.
